Macro/Keybind Mod Description/Tutorial
2013-08-21 17.48.09.png|Set a macro activate and override in your controls. 2.png|Use the macro activate key to open up the macro menu. 3.png|You can click on any key on this screen to bind a macro/command to a key. 4.png|Type your command/macro here. 5.png|Test your macro/key. 6.png|On the keybinding screen, click the right arrow next to macro bindings to scroll over to the events screen. 7.png|Anything in here will run once every time the event happens. It can use special variables, like health. 8.png|When I log onto my server, the command is run. 9.png|I bind this macro to a key to run any custom macro without a bind to a key. It helps a lot with testing macros. The $$? will prompt you for text. 10.png|This is an example of the parameter required for the master macro. When you put the file name of a macro into it, it will run the macro. Don't use the extension. 11.png|Open up your macro menu, and click on the Text Editor. 12.png|Title your macro. 13.png|It'll open up a screen like this. As you type commands, it'll explain them to you. Echo makes you type the text in your chat, while log inputs the text into your chat buffer. 15.png|Press f1 to bring up the cheat sheet. It'll show you all of the commands. Make sure that you put a semicolon after every command. It's proper grammar! :3 16.png|This will be the basic toggle code you will use. If you don't want a script to stop when you press it, this can turn a loop on and off. 17.png|You can change the word "flag" to anything, but it has to be the same every time. Put your code where I show you, it'll loop until you shut it off. 18.png|You can hold your macro override key to override a pre-existing control and use that macro/keybind on the key. 19.png|You can click on the "Config" button to change your configuration. 20.png|Remember that when you add a config, you should name it after the server. If the config is the server ip, you'll auto-switch to that config when you join that server. The Macro Keybind mod is one of the few allowed mods on RegalPhoenixMC. It's basically a mod that allows you to bind commands to keys, or bind macros to keys. Installing the Macro/Keybind Mod Go to the Liteloader page and download the installer for 1.6.2. The .jar is universal, so I'd get that one. Then make sure it knows where your .minecraft is, and click install. Then navigate to your .minecraft > mods folder, and create one if you don't have one. Then just simply put your .litemod from this page in your mods folder. Run minecraft and you're good to go! Installing Macros : To install a macro, you'd have to go to the ingame text editor and paste the text in, or go to .minecraft > mods > macros and create a PLAIN text file with the code in it. After that, simply bind it to a key using $${$$}$$. You can just use the master macro I made you guys to prompt yourself for text. If you type the name of your macro and press enter, it'll run your macro. : You can also install a macro using the in-game text editor from the macro menu. Just create a new file and paste the code. Macros Master Macro Bind it to a key to run any macro in your macros folder. Just type in the file name when it asks you. $${$$<$$?.txt>}$$ Achievement Macro ACHIEVEMENTGET("$$?",$$i) Color Code Macro LOG("&0--------------------"); LOG("&0-----&fColor Codes&0-----"); LOG("&0--------------------"); LOG("&0### &f- 0"); LOG("&1### &f- 1"); LOG("&2### &f- 2"); LOG("&3### &f- 3"); LOG("&4### &f- 4"); LOG("&5### &f- 5"); LOG("&6### &f- 6"); LOG("&7### &f- 7"); LOG("&8### &f- 8"); LOG("&9### &f- 9"); LOG("&a### &f- a"); LOG("&b### &f- b"); LOG("&c### &f- c"); LOG("&d### &f- d"); LOG("&e### &f- e"); LOG("&f### &f- f"); LOG("&fFirst enter a &5& &fand then following by the character listed to"); LOG("&fthe right of the color."); Derp Macro if(derp); unset(derp); log(No Derp); stop; else; set(derp); log(Herp Derp); keydown(jump); do; random(#yaw,360,1); random(#pitch,360,1); looks(%#yaw%,%#pitch%,0.25); while(derp); keyup(jump); endif; Durability Macro Put this one in your onDurabilityChange event trigger. if(%DURABILITY% < 20); log("&dYour item has &6%DURABILITY%&d uses left"); endif; Sneak Toggle Macro if(sneaking); toggle(sneaking); keyup(sneak); stop; else; toggle(sneaking); keydown(sneak); endif; Zoom Macro if(zoomit(zooming); FOV(5,0.1); sensitivity(20); endif; Requests If you have any requests for macros and such, you can contact me via skype as woxzii1363.